sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!
| last_aired = | related = Yin Yang Yo! | num_seasons = 2 | num_episodes = 52 (104 segments) | list_episodes = List of Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! episodes }} Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (or simply Wubbzy) is an American educational children's flash animated television series created by Bob Boyle for Nickelodeon and Nick Jr.. The series is animated by Bardel Entertainment in both Toon Boom and Adobe Flash software and produced by Bolder Media and Starz Media. Bob Boyle, Susan Miller, Mark Warner, and Fred Seibert-Warner are all of the executive producers. The pop rock music is performed by Brad Mossman, and the musical score is composed and conducted by Mike Reagan.The series premiered on April 28, 2003 and concluded on September 11, 2005. Origin According to Bob Boyle, the series began as a story created by his niece, Viviana Ogawa, that Boyle turned into a rough comic book-style storybook called The Tail of Flopsy, Mopsy, and Ted. During the series' development process, the characters were renamed Wubbzy, Widget, and Walden. Boyle submitted his original concept as a book to Bolder Media. After more than 6000 children's book concepts were reviewed, his submission was selected for development into an animated series for preschoolers. The production for the first season began in May 2002. The series premiered on Nickelodeon's Nick Jr. block on April 28, 2003. It ended on Nick's Play Date block in 2011 after it aired its final episode. It originally became a hiatus until August 2005. Reruns were moved to the Nick Jr. network. The series remained a part of the channel until April 15, 2014, when the show was pulled off the air in the US, thus officially ending the show. All traces of the show were removed from the Nick Jr. website as well. The last episode that aired in re-runs was "Save the Wuzzly/All Bottled Up." The last episode aired on the Nickelodeon network was "Lights, Camera, Wubbzy/A Wubbstar is Born", on April 30, 2009. The show has received an Emmy, a KidScreen Best TV Movie award (for Wubb Idol, starring Beyoncé), and a Telly award. A translated version of the series has been a popular addition to the "Cúla 4" children's programming lineup on the Irish language television channel TG4 since January 2006. The show is dubbed in 15 languages and airs in over 100 countries around the world. Cast * Grey DeLisle – Wubbzy, Buggy, Madame Zabinga, Kooky, Sparkle, additional voices * Lara Jill Miller – Widget, Huggy, additional voices * Carlos Alazraqui – Walden, Earl, Chef Fritz, additional voices * Tara Strong – Daizy, Shimmer, additional voices * Beyoncé Knowles – Shine * Jeff Bennett – Cupid, Fire Chief * Jann Carl – Jann Starl * Tiki Barber – Touchdown Tiki * Phil LaMarr – Jam Jam James * Ty Pennington – Ty Ty The Tool Guy * Michelle Kwan – Michelle Kwanzleberry Episodes Broadcast Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! was shown on Nick Jr in the United Kingdom and Treehouse TV in Canada. It also aired on France 4 in France and RTEjr in Ireland, on RTL Kockica in Croatia, on HBO in Slovenia, and on Discovery Kids in Brazil and Latin America. The TV show also airs at its Italian language on Playhouse Disney. The series is shown on Nelonen, GMA and ABC Kids. French version broadcasts on Canal+, France 5 and TiJi. Later, it was shown on ¡Sorpresa!, on Discovery Kids. It continues to air on 9Go! in Australia. Portuguese version has shown on RTP1 and Canal Panda. CGI film A Live-action film for Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!, is right after the Scooby ''film, We will being working on a live-action film for ''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!, It is coming out on December 22, 2021. Home media In UK and Australia, Season 1, Volumes 1–2 (Episodes 1–14, and 15–26) were released as season DVD boxes; these were not released in the United States. Anchor Bay Entertainment has released 21 DVD compilations, the first of which was released on September 23, 2008. References External links * * Category:2006 American television series debuts Category:2010 American television series endings Category:2000s American animated television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:Television series about friendship Category:American children's animated musical television series Category:American flash animated television series Category:English-language television programs Category:Fictional trios Category:Film Roman television series Category:Frederator Studios Category:Nick Jr. shows Category:Preschool education television series Category:Television series created by Bob Boyle